The love For You
by Kyla124
Summary: You starts to fall in love with Chika. So Her friends have to let her step up and let Chika know how she feels
1. You falls in love ( Fix )

**It was not that many You x Chika so I made one. So hope you enjoy it!**

 _ **At You House**_

You walks to her room and picks up her diary,sits on the bed and Writes

"I can't believe am in love now I fall in love with Chika it all when Chika talks to me when I almost blush in front of her and my Heart was beating fast..well am In love now soon or tomorrow I will be ready to tell her my feelings but I don't know how I have to do my best! Aye aye!" -You

"Give her flowers and say my feelings..." Said You " Or even dress up cute when we do practice... I think I should do both tomorrow flowers,then dress different...this well be a good idea! Well I should get some sleep

You puts her diary down and goes to sleep

* * *

 _ **The Next day ( School )**_

"Good Morning to me today well be a great day" Said You as she got up

"Now let see for the idol practice I should pick this one"

You picks a Shirt with yellow with white dots on it and then picks a headband with white flowers on it

"Nice then Chika will look at me with a shocked face her face is so cute when she does that too even the smile~" Said You

You try out Her outfit and goes to the mirror and blushes a little

" this looks so cute on me well I should better get to my school uniform"

You gets changes to her school uniform and walks out the door as She thinks about Chika

* * *

 _ **At school in Class**_

"Don't get shy over Chika...*sighs* here goes nothing" said You

You walks in her class room and looks at her friends Riko and Chika

"Good Morning You Chan" Said Chika

"Good Morning You" Said Riko

You thinks in her head ( "You got this You" )

"Good morning Chika and Riko" Said You

"Hey um Chika i-" Said You

 _ **Bell ring Class starts**_

"What is it You" Said Chika as she look at her

"Never mind" Said You

"Well talk to me later after class" said Chika

"OK" Said You as she walks to her set and sits down

You thinks ("Never mind what was I thinking!? Well Chika did say that after class and that means practice good thinking Chika wait when you see me in a cute and a different outfit on me")

* * *

 _ **After Class with You in changing room**_

"Everyone else is Ready but me so just me by myself wait when all of them see it the most of Chika!" Said You

"Hehe guess that You is in love with Chika" Said Mari with a smile and walks with the others

You puts on Her Yellow Shirt and Her headband with white flowers and walks out the door and walks up her way to the rooftop

* * *

 _ **At the rooftop**_

"Here goes nothing" Said You "Just act the same You"

You Walks up to them as all the girls looks up at You wearing a different outfit on

"You Chan..." Said Rudy

"You look different" Said Dia

"Yep I kind of change my style a little" Said You

"You Chan looks cute on that outfit" Said Chika

"She sure is" Said Riko with a wry smile on her

You looks over at Chika looking and says she cute You blushes a little in her comment that what she said

( "Chika says am Cute yes! I knew that this will work I wonder if she likes me I don't know but I want to know" ) As You Thinks

As then Chika blushes as she saw You looking at her with a blush

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you blush" Said Chika as she Walk close to her

"I-it OK Chika am fine" Said You as she smiles

("Should I say she cute to but I have to give it a try") You Thinks

"Well Chika~" Said You

"Yeah?" Said Chika

"You look cute too~!" Said You as she blushes a little

"Really!? Um thanks" Said Chika as she blushes more as You

"Your welcome" Said You

("I can't believe I just say that in front on Chika she even blush too~ so Cute she is") As You thinks You smiles. Chika Smiles back

"Do you know what going on?" Said Kanan

"Yep" Said Mari

"Then what is it she dress up cute for some reason" Said Dia

"Well there is one thing about You Dress up likes this it because..." Said Mari

"That is" Said Hanamaru as she walks in the group as when Rudy came over

"You Chan have a crush on Chika" said Mari as she whispers the group of 7 Girls

"Really!?" Said Dia,Kanan, and Riko

"S-she is!?" Said Rudy

"Really!?" said Hanamaru and Yoshiko

"Yep" said Mari

"Wait a min how you know about this?" Said Kanan

"WELL...I was outside the changing room in front of the door as You Chan talk to herself when I heard a Name call Chika the words from her Mouth was from her lucky that I got away as she was about to come any time soon" Said Mari

"Oh I see well what will You tells her feelings to Chika" Said Hanamaru

"Now" Said You

"You Chan Hi I didn't see you there!" Said Mari

"How long was you here for" Said Rudy

"When the part that I have a crush on Chika" Said You

"Sorry I didn't mean to say it to everyone" Said Mari

"It OK don't worry about it" Said You in a wry smile

"Well go and Tell her your feelings" Said Mari

"O-ok" Said You

"It time for us to eat downstairs everyone" Said Dia as she look at her phone

"OK let go!" Said Chika as you got up for her practice

"You wait right there!" Said Riko

"Why?" Said Chika as she look at Riko

"You see~" Said Mari then whispers to the others "let go hide so Chika and You can see us"

"Ok" Said Yoshiko and the others

The girls walk as they hide when there only Chika and You at the Rooftop when Chika speaks up

"Oh yeah You Chan you say something about earlier that you want to tell me something but you to shy to say it" Said Chika

"well I can say in now in front of you" Said You

"Then what is it" Said Chika

"Well I have have a crush on You Chika" said You as she blushes

Chika got shocked when she tells her feelings on her. Then Chika walks close to You and kisses her lips as when You was blushes

"I have a Crush on you too it was in middle school I like you" Said Chika as she smile at her

("Chika have a crush on me for so long I can't believe it!") You thinks as she looks at Chika cute smile

"It all start when...

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

"Hi Chika" Said You

"Hi You" Said Chika

"So can I come to your house today?" Said You as she smile at Chika

"Sure!" Said Chika as she blushes a little as she looks at You's eyes

("Why is this feeling around me and even my heart is beating fast am I in love?") Chika thinks

"Thank you!" Said You as she hug Chika

"Your welcome" Said Chika as she blushes and hugs back

"Are you ok Chika" Said You as she look at her that Chika have a blush face on her then holds her hand

"Yeah am fine" Said Chika

Both of them giggle

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

so yeah that what happened" Said Chika

You giggles and kisses Chika lips and blushes hard. Chika blushes too and kisses back with there eyes close on the rooftop with a beautiful sunset in front of them

"That was a nice kiss You~" Said Chika

"Thanks Chika" Said You

"Your welcome and You will you be my Girlfriend" Said Chika

"Y-yes!" Said You as she blushes hard and hugs her

Chika giggles and You Chan too

"They live happy ever after" Said Mari

"Is this some kind of fairytale because it looks like some story of it" Said Yoshiko

"Looks like a true love~" Said Rudy

Chika look over and saw all her friends all here

"Girls!" Said Chika

You looks at the others and blushes hard. Chika giggles and kisses You cheek. You smiles and kisses back

All the girls giggles

"I love you Chika" Said You

"I love you too" Said Chika

"Oh hey here are the flowers for you" said You

Chika blushes as she saw You chan give her flowers. The flowers we're Red,and orange

"Thank you" Said Chika as she hug her

 **Thank you for reading my Chika x You story I took me 1 hour to let this be done. Well if you want more of This Story then comment. ;-) Bye bye! I do more soon!**


	2. The Sleepover

**Hello everyone here is a New Story of The love for You. I made this name but if you want to let me change it let me know and comment a better name for it well hope you enjoy it.**

"Good morning to me~" Said You as she got up out of bed and smiles

 **Phone beeps**

"I wonder who can that be" said You

You walk to her phone as she look and see a text from her Girlfriend Chika

" _Good morning You Chan_ " -Chika

" _Good morning Chika!_ _"_ -You

" _How was your sleep" -_ Chika

" _It was fine and you"_ -You

 _"Great I was Dreaming About you~ ?"_ -Chika

You starts to blushes that she said that she was dreaming about her

" _Me too~ Chika"_ -You

 _"Aw~ well anyway I meet you at school OK"_ -Chika

 _"OK see you Chika! Aye aye!"_ -You

" _Aye aye~!"_ -Chika

You puts her phone down and puts on her Uniform and takes her practice outfit

"I should just use my Normal One then" Said You

* * *

 _ **At school, In Class**_

"Good Morning to you both" Said You as she walk in her class

"Good Morning You" Said Riko

"Good Morning You!" Said Chika as she hug her

You blushes a little as her girlfriend hug her. You hugs back and smiles

"In any time soon are you going on a date?" Said Riko

"U-um.." Said You as she starts to blush

"Yeah" Said Chika as she blushes

"Maybe a sleep over just the two of you?" Said Riko

"OK sure I will like that!" Said Chika

"That is a good idea Thanks Riko" Said You

"Your Welcome if you need anything you can just call me anytime" Said Riko

* * *

 **End _of the school day_**

You starts walking with Chika after school holding Hands as You speak up

"What should we have a sleepover at?" Said You

"Maybe my house will be a good idea" Said Chika as she smiles

"OK" said You as she smiles back and kisses Chika cheek

Chika blushes and giggles and Kisses You Cheek back. They take the bus and went to Chika house before that they look at the beautiful sunset and a clear blue beautiful water.

"Wow what a beautiful sunset" Said You

"Sure is but not beautiful as you~" Said Chika as she smiles

You blushes as when Chika kiss Her lips it was about 7 seconds. You Chan giggles also Chika too. Chika and You walk in her house.

* * *

 ** _At Chika House in Chika room_**

"So what you want to do first" Said Chika

"This!" Said You as she hit her with a pillow and starts giggles

"Hey!" Said Chika as she grab the pillow and throw the pillow at her and starts laughing

"It on now!" Said You

Chika and You have a pillow Fight they both was having fun. As it last for 8 mins. At the time You falls on Chika and they both blushes.

"Are you OK?" Said Chika

"yeah I am fine" Said You as she got up

Chika smiles at You as kisses her lips ones again. You kisses back and blushes. After the kiss end they both watch a movie together as when You Chan Snuggle to Chika. Chika smiles as when her girlfriend. As when Chika take out her box of pocky and smiles

"What this" Said You blushes

"A pocky do you want a try~" Said Chika

"OK sure" Said You

Chika takes one out and put on in her mouth. You blushes and put the pocky in her mouth too. They both eat the pocky and the end they kiss. They both smile and hug each other

* * *

 _ **At Night**_

"Am going to take a Bath OK" Said Chika

"OK then go next" Said You

Chika goes to her bathroom and takes a short bath and comes out and dry herself puts on Her PJ on too. She goes back to her room as You Chan was Looking outside at a beautiful sky.

"What are you looking at?" Said Chika

"The stars and the beautiful sky it sure is but not beautiful as you Chika" Said You

Chika blushes and hugs You

"Well it your turn now You Chan" Said Chika

"OK well I be out in a min" Said You

You smiles and walk to their bathroom and take a short bath she gets out and dry herself and puts on her PJ too. She walks back to her room as she see Chika on the bed

"Am kind of tried..." Said Chika

"Me too well let get some sleep" said You

You walks and goes next to Chika on the bed.

"Well get some sleep Chika OK?" Said You

"OK you too and am going to dream about you" said Chika as she smiles at her

"Yeah me too" said You

Chika and You Chan kisses each other in the lips

"I love you" Said You

"I love you to You Chan!" Said Chika

They both hug each other and went to sleep when Chika still hug her when They both have their eyes close

 **Thank you for reading I did this like around 10:00am in the morning today 7\9\2017 anyway more new stories are coming soon Disney shows or any other type of Disney movies or any other shows or movies. Well this Chika x You is almost done so Thanks for the reading!**


End file.
